


'First Time'

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual, Smut, Subdrop, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlattbur smut inspired by a twt comic "first time"You had to look for this.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	'First Time'

First Time - Schlattbur

Schlatt splayed out on his bed, against a wall, over a desk. His cheeks ruddy and mouth hanging open as he screams for more—Wilbur couldn’t get it off his mind. No matter how hard he tried those images stuck like glue, pushing every other thought aside as his eyes lingered on Schlatt, every bit of him. Wilbur wanted. It was as simple as that, but he needed Schlatt to want to, didn’t he?

But did Schlatt want him in the same way? He was the same man who flirted and joked, left lingering touches and arms slung around Wilbur’s shoulders for far too long to be without purpose. Of course he did.

***

It started with a kiss, a bit of confidence. Wilbur found Schlatt, blissfully alone in his office. The man looked plain bored, a stack of papers in front of him as he nursed a drink, a glass of whiskey that he seemed to be sniffing more than sipping. But Wilbur couldn’t tell how much he’d had.

Wilbur shut the door and Schlatt looked up at him, eyes dead but somehow still longing. Wilbur returned the same look, except he was smiling. Schlatt’s pretty face drew up in curiosity and by god Wilbur wanted to kiss it. The man downed his drink, schooled his expression.

“What are you hoping for, Wil?” Schlatt drawled, and for once Wilbur chose to be blunt. Before Schlatt could speak again Wilbur was up next to him, leant over, long fingers tugging on the other’s tie. A smile turned to a lopsided grin.

“You,” was all Wilbur said, but he didn’t wait for Schlatt’s response. Wilbur shut him up with his lips. He cupped Schlatt’s face in his hand and kissed him needily, but still sweet. Schlatt was stiff and hesitant but his lips were soft, and his skin just a bit scruffy beneath Wilbur’s fingertips. 

He deepened the kiss, slipping his hands down to Schlatt’s shoulders and backing him up against the wall. Schlatt tried to push back a bit but Wilbur didn’t stop until he was flat against the wall, and then he broke the kiss, looking Schlatt in the eyes as both of them panted. 

Schlatt’s pupils were blown out wide, and his cheeks tinged pink.

“Are we really doing this here?” Schlatt asked, raising his hands up and placing them on Wilbur’s chest, but he didn’t push him away. “You know we haven’t—I haven’t. It just seems a little sudden.”

Wilbur bit his lip, hands trailing down to Schlatt’s hips and holding him a little more firmly against the wall as he spoke. “I don’t see why not,” Wilbur murmured, still breathing faster than normal, “I want you Schlatt, and I want you now.”

Schlatt’s throat bobbed, lips parted, a look of concern and slightly embarrassment on his face. 

“I don’t know if I want to do it now,” Schlatt said, eyes averted for a moment, voice slightly shaky. “I’m not really ready to be with you like that yet, or at all.”

Wilbur let out a low noise, a quiet growl, moving closer to Schlatt and looking at him with a sweet, sympathetic expression, but still longing. “Come on, Schlatt,” he cooed, “I promise it won’t hurt.” A small smile appeared on his face as he twined his fingers into Schlatt’s and pinned his hands up above his head.

Schlatt closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers flexing against Wilbur’s, chest rising and falling slowly. Then he opened his eyes and looked up at Wilbur, hesitant trust in his eyes. 

“Okay,” Schlatt breathed, a question in his eye. “Just be careful, alright? A-and stop if I tell you.”

Wilbur nodded. “I won’t hurt you,” he confirmed, hands moving to unbuckle Schlatt’s belt. “This’ll be good, I promise.” Then he kissed him again, sweet but brief. His lips moved to Schlatt’s jaw, then down his throat, kissing and sucking softly, tasting before biting. As his teeth pinched Schlatt’s skin a gasp slipped from his lips.

Wilbur slipped Schlatt’s belt from it’s loops, and then he unbuttoned his pants, already beginning to push them down his legs. But he realized this wasn’t an optimal position to undress someone in. He slipped one arm behind Schlatt’s legs, the other supporting his shoulders as he lifted him and set him on the edge of the desk.

Wilbur hooked his fingers under the waistband of Schlatt’s pants, slipped them off of him. Then he set on unbuttoning his shirt, admiring Schlatt, the bulge forming in his boxers and the deepening blush on his cheeks. There was still a slight amount of nervousness in his eyes.

“You’re so perfect,” Wilbur purred, undoing the last couple buttons on Schlatt’s shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders. Wilbur dove in, nibbling at Schlatt’s collarbone, tasting a tinge of salt from the sweat on his skin. He grabbed onto Schlatt’s thighs, rubbing circles into his hip through his boxers, then gently palming his erection. 

“Wilbur,” Schlatt groaned, pushing his hips up against into the other’s hand as his mouth hung open, so sensitive to such a small touch. Wilbur felt his own need growing, unbearably hard at the way Schlatt said his name. 

“Is that good?” Wilbur asked gently, smiling as he pulled Schlatt’s boxers off of him. He looked at Schlatt’s member, hard and throbbing, tip leaking as Wilbur spread his legs slowly, admiring every bit of him. 

“Y-yeah,” Schlatt said, biting his lip and moaning as Wilbur wrapped a hand around him and squeezed gently. He bucked his hips into Wilbur’s hand. But then Wilbur pulled back, producing a little bottle of lube from his back pocket, and squeezing some onto his fingers.

He pressed two digits up against Schlatt’s entrance and watched him curiously as he pushed one in, meeting some resistance. Wilbur’s desire grew stronger as he watched Schlatt’s face contort in pleasure and pain, a desperate moan coming from his mouth as he adjusted to the sensation.

“Holy fuck that feels weird,” Schlatt whined, and Wilbur shushed him gently. 

“Hush, little ram,” Wilbur purred, “It’ll feel better soon.”

Wilbur stretched him out slowly, one finger becoming two and then three. Every noise from Schlatt’s lips and expression on his face made Wilbur harder, but he knew he was big, and this experience would be easier on Schlatt if he went slow. If only he had so much self restraint.

By the time Wilbur pulled his hand away, he was so hard it hurt, erection straining against his pants. He wiped his hand on his pants, looking down at Schlatt with eyes full of desire as he undid his belt, and pushed down his trousers and boxers. He poured some more lube onto his fingers, stroking his cock a few times and biting his lip. Schlatt’s eyes were widened, and Wilbur could see him cringe slightly at the sight, in hesitant anticipation.

“F-fuck, Wil, I don’t know about this,” Schlatt said nervously. 

“It’ll be fine,” Wilbur insisted, lining himself up with Schlatt’s entrance, blunt tip pressed up against the tight rim of muscle, unbearably close. “Just relax.” Then Wilbur began to ease himself inside, face buried in Schlatt’s throat, breathing ragged as he felt the other clenched down tightly around him. It felt so good. He heard Schlatt let out a loud moan, and continued to press forward until he was about half in. 

Wilbur hadn’t noticed that Schlatt was hurting until he stopped, and felt the other’s fingernails digging into his shoulders. He pulled away from Schlatt’s neck, looking him in the eyes and seeing that they were full of tears, and he was breathing hard. 

“You asshole, you said it wouldn’t hurt!” Schlatt whined, pain written all over his face, nails still digging into Wilbur’s shoulders like he was trying to get revenge on him. Wilbur was surprised to see him in so much pain, but Schlatt was so  _ tight _ he couldn’t help himself for taking him like this, for enjoying it. 

“It’s not supposed to?” Wilbur said with uncertainty, gently rubbing his thumb up against Schlatt’s cheek and giving him a sympathetic look. “You’re a lot, tighter, than I expected.” Schlatt looked away from him, biting his lip as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

“Fuck, Wilbur, I-I don’t want to do this anymore. It hurts—”

Wilbur cut Schlatt off, letting out an irritated sigh as he pressed a finger to his lips. He didn’t want to stop. He’d pushed off his own need to be careful this time and Schlatt was still complaining? His dick was only halfway in but God Schlatt felt good. He needed him. He needed this now, and he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer for Schlatt to get over his discomfort. 

“At least let me get it all in, Schlatt, come on,” Wilbur coaxed, brushing a tear from Schlatt’s cheek with his thumb, not planning to give up on this.

Schlatt opened and closed his mouth like a fish, looking down at where they were connected and letting out a frustrated whimper as he saw that Wilbur was only part way inside of him. “You’re not even—No! It fucking hurts, pull  _ out _ !” Schlatt insisted. There was a whiny desperate sort of tone that Wilbur had never heard from this man before. 

Wilbur took Schlatt’s wrists in his hands and pinned them down onto the surface of the desk, shaking his head and chuckling softly. 

“You’ll get comfortable with it, I promise,” Wilbur said softly, continuing to push his cock into Schlatt despite his protesting. Schlatt moaned in pain, squirming and panting until their hips finally connected. He looked up at Wilbur with one frustrated eye open, a tear falling from it. He looked hurt and upset.

But Wilbur was enjoying this too much to feel guilty. Being inside Schlatt was like wearing a sock that was a size too small. He was so tight. But it was good. It was fucking amazing.

“I don’t want your promise you prick! You lied to me!” Schlatt hissed, and Wilbur shushed him by pulling out part way and thrusting back into Schlatt’s inviting body, letting out a low, delighted moan. “

“It’ll be okay, little ram,” Wilbur said dismissively, thoughts consumed with the feeling of Schlatt around him, the desperate sounds coming from him. He thrust into him again, and again, and again, pulling out further and slammed back in deeper. 

“Wilbur  _ please _ ,” Schlatt begged feebly, wise to the fact his anger wouldn’t get him anywhere. “S-stop! Take it out—you’re hurting me.” He continued to cry and whine, and Wilbur ignored him, too focused on his own pleasure to care, too absorbed. Besides, Schlatt could put up with it.

***

Wilbur’s breathing was ragged, hips keeping a harsh, unforgiving rhythm, drawing out pained moans and whimpers from Schlatt. Tears had dried on his cheeks and new ones poured down. His hole felt raw and sensitive from Wilbur’s abuse.

“You promised,” Schlatt said weakly, voice hoarse and expression defeated but still wounded. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt me.” Wilbur’s eyes were half-glazed over as he looked up at him. 

“You’ll be alright little ram,” Wilbur said, sweet but hollow, voice raspy from panting. “Everything will be alright.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
